Elite Magical Council
Higher Elementals Fire – Alenda Gender: Female Abilities: Manipulation of fire from body Ability to absorb heat, fire or light Hard to get close to her physically if she desires, and basic weapons melt before touching Rebirth of life (rarely seen ability, mostly unknown) Personality: Alenda is a reserved person, quick to judge and punish, but can be a good companion. Appearance/Clothing: Alenda usually wears a black dress – knee length – which serves as a comfortable but formal clothing, and unhindering in case of attack. She has blue eyes, auburn hair, and a tanned complexion. Water – Otte Gender: Male Abilities: Manipulation of water and ice. Can summon water from his or another's body Ability to absorb water, mist, fog, cloud formations, and ice Empathy Can help stabilise people emotionally Personality: Otte is a patient man who has a harsh temper when annoyed. He is friendly to most people. Appearance/Clothing: Otte wears a brown long jacket over a long shirt and fitting trousers. He has green eyes, red hair, and a pale complexion. Earth – Mavienne Gender: Female Abilities: Manipulation of ground and earthy materials Ability to absorb physical attacks, earthquakes, and forces Able to create and control strong magnetic forcefields Able to effect the flow of time (rarely used) Personality: Mavienne is strong willed, and brash in her opinions, but is compassionate. Appearance/Clothing: Mavienne wears tight fitting bright clothes. She has brown eyes and blonde hair, with an Asian coloured complexion. Air – Jascha Gender: Male Abilities: Manipulation of air currents and weather Ability to absorb any kind of air current or force Levitation and phasing through solid matter Ability to create portation discs Personality: Jascha is outgoing and friendly, easily forgiving but can be too childish. Appearance/Clothing: Jascha wears dark draping clothes. He has one blue eye and one green eye, with black hair and a mediterranean complexion. Higher Warlocks Divination – Meron Gender: Male Abilities: Tracking individuals or objects Perception of the future through divination stones Astronomy Ability to relate detail about the past or future condition of an object or location Personality: Meron is kind and patient, but can be too focussed on one thing. Appearance/Clothing: Meron wears a finely threaded full body robe, only showing his face. He has dark brown eyes, black hair and a dark complexion. Curses – Chal Gender: Male Abilities: Ability to see in the dark Able to put and remove strong curses and hexes on people Ability to create and manipulate darkness Can bless objects for repellents against others curses Personality: Chal is a quiet person who rarely speaks. He uses his abilities only when needed. Appearance/Clothing: Chal wears a white tunic which is covered in gold writing. He has grey hair, deep blue eyes and has a very pale complexion, littered in dark freckles. Shapeshifting – Sarett Gender: Female Abilities: Able to shapeshift into any animal or person Gain some of the abilities of the animal changed into Ability to change their voice into anyone elses Able to change hair and eyes to any colour Personality: Sarett's personality constantly changes, and so she is unpredictable. Appearance/Clothing: Sarett likes to wear loose clothing in plain colours, depending on her mood. Her original eye colour is light blue, original hair colour is red and complexion pale. She likes to change her appearance a lot, although her main features generally stay the same. Summoning – Tiahl Gender: Female Abilities: Has the ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others Ability to see and communicate with the dead Able to summon beings or objects for assistance Able to summon memories from a person Personality: Tiahl is mainly reserved, but can be bubbly in private. She is a caring person, and has a lot of empathy for people. Appearance/Clothing: Tiahl wears fashionable clothing to blend in better with general people. She has brown eyes and light brown hair with a semi dark complexion. Lower Elementals Psychic – Khatira Gender: Female Abilities: Ability to sense or recognize 'superhuman' powers Astral projection Ability to locate objects Telepathy Personality: Khatira is hardworking and somewhat strict, but can be fun around when she relaxes. Appearance/Clothing: Khatira wears formal clothes – usually a suit – in dark colours. She has dark brown hair and eyes, with a light-medium complexion. Metal – Amaria Gender: Female Abilities: Ability to manipulate metals in the environment Able to absorb metals to create a metallic barrier around her skin Ability to bring past and future versions of oneself back to the present The ability to alter chemical elements, changing them from one substance to another by rearranging the atomic structure Personality: Amaria is carefree and reflects a lot on herself. She likes to create things with her abilities. Appearance/Clothing: Amaria wears blue denim dungarees with an orange t-shirt. She has almost white hair, grey eyes and a natural tanned complexion. Aether – Dominn Gender: Male Abilities: Able to harness magic and send it to a void The ability to cancel the powers of others Able to render himself unseen to the naked eye Ability to project his consciousness/emotions into the astral plane, to make them real Personality: Dominn is a mute who uses his powers to help project himself. His astral self like to have fun. Appearance/Clothing: Dominn wears a simple shirt and linen trousers. His hair is dusty blonde, his eyes are hazel and he has a sickeningly pale complexion. You can see his veins and arteries quite easily. Healing – Sendal Gender: Male Abilities: Able to heal others either with magic or with things in the environment Ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills but have a much lesser control over them Ability to heal rapidly from almost any injury Can heal animals and the environment around him Personality: Sendal is a bright and cheerful man with an overly optimistic outlook. Appearance/Clothing: Sendal wears brown clothes mostly and a blue hat. He has green eyes, brown hair and a medium-dark complexion.